doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP06: The View (Community Chest 2)
MAP06: The View is the sixth map of Community Chest 2. It was designed by Thomas "Lutrov71" Lutrov, and uses the music track "Kitchen Ace (and Taking Names)" from Doom. It is basically a large tech/outdoor map with a slight MAP01: Entryway influence. Many of the areas are large and open, giving a lot of room to play. A fair amount of attention has been given to detail and lighting. The gameplay is fairly easy and simple but various types of it are included. Some areas put you up against many hitscan enemies, while others are loaded with monsters. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP06 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # When you come across the first crates in the level, a section of the northern wall has silver borders. Press on it, and a closet will open nearby to reveal a chainsaw. (sector 974) # At the nukage area to the east, run off the southwest side, and keep going west until you find a teleporter. Enter it to be warped to a new section of the map where you can get two stimpacks, security armor, a box of shells, a box of rockets, and a backpack. (sector 495) # After the door you open with the switch in the aforementioned nukage area, part of the western wall has silver borders around it. Press on it to reveal a teleporter. (sector 396) Enter it to be taken back to the room where the yellow switch is. Use this after getting the yellow keycard to reach the yellow switch more quickly. # In the fourth of the monster storages in the west, there is a differently-textured section of wall from the others. You are intended to shoot it to reveal a switch. (sector 1017) Unfortunately, this will not work unless the level is played in ZDoom, as both the gunfire-activated linedef and the door sector are untagged. In all other source ports, you must use the noclip cheat to reach it. In PrBoom+, turning on "Linedefs w/o tags apply locally" in the General settings will enable access to this secret. # You are meant to press the switch in secret #4, and head to the exit to find that a rocky step has lifted, allowing the higher ground to be reached. (sector 526) As the switch in secret #4 cannot be accessed outside of ZDoom, however, this secret can only be reached in other source ports by either using the noclip cheat, or having the nearby Arch-Vile launch you into the air as you run toward it. In either case, run to the silver bars, go across them, and dash to the southwest to find a megasphere. Bugs There is no Player 4 Start Thing in the map. Thus, you can only play with up to two other players on this map in cooperative multiplayer. Furthermore, the Player 3 Start thing is located in the room following the first staircase, far away from the first two players. Whether this was intentional or not is unknown. Because of a nodebuilding error, linedef 1450, one of the lights in the southern middle of the map, appears darker than the light it projects (the same light level as the unlit sections of the room,) and its shade bleeds vertically into the floor and ceiling. Linedef 1708, part of sector 302 (the second sector north from the first light from the south in the southern middle of the level,) overlaps with linedef 1707, part of sector 305 (the sector immediately south of it.) In addition, both of them reference sector 237, the unlit sections of the room; 1707 does so on its back side, and 1708 does on its front side. This results in both sectors showing sector 237's ceiling flat instead of the one they are assigned. As one of the secrets is under an untagged gunfire door, you can only get 80% Secrets, unless the source port you are using allows untagged switch and gunfire door linedefs to apply locally, or the noclip cheat is used. Sector 524 (the grassy section of the exit area) is unclosed, as the southern endpoint of linedef 4128 (the tripwire that summons the Arch-Vile) stretches outside of the sector. Areas / screenshots Image:Cc2map06b.png|Zombies and demons await you within the base. Image:Cc2map06a.png|A bird's-eye view of the last part of the level. Speedrunning Current records The records for the map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Community Chest 2 demos at the Doomed Speed Demos Archive View (Community Chest 2) Category:Thomas Lutrov levels